


WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING

by Parnaso



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parnaso/pseuds/Parnaso
Summary: Otabek se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras observa Yuri dormir
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 14





	WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING

La habitación está hecha un desastre… después de cuatro meses separados y un par de encuentros breves en alguna noche tibia entre competencias, las ansias de sentirnos nos dominaron por completo. No puedo siquiera contar las veces que hemos hecho el amor esta noche… y aun así, no termino de saciarme de ti… de tu cuerpo, de tus besos… Mis manos parecen tener alas, deseosas de volar hasta ti y posarse en tus caderas, para luego hundirme en tu interior y volver a tocar el cielo…

Pero no me atrevo… porque, aunque escuchar tus gemidos mientras te estremeces entre mis brazos es mi mayor tentación, verte dormir es mi más oscuro placer culposo…

Y por eso sigo aquí, despierto a tu lado sobre la cama, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano, solo devorándote con mis ojos y llenándome de ti…

Me encanta ver tus gestos mientras sueñas, mientras te entregas a los brazos de Morfeo… y aunque ese ser infame te roba de mí y te seduce para que escapes a su mundo por unas horas, debo admitir que jamás podré odiar al dios de los sueños… porque en el momento en el que tus esmeraldas se cierran a luz y tu respiración se acompasa, con tu cabello como finos hilos de oro esparcidos sobre mi almohada, dejas de ser mi gatito arisco y consentido, y te conviertes en el más hermoso ángel de luz y fuego…

El ángel que ilumina mis días y al que tengo la fortuna de llamarlo mío…

No sé que pude haber yo hecho para merecer tanto habiendo dado tan poco… a qué ente divino debiera agradecer por tan precioso regalo… siempre fuiste mi más preciado anhelo, mi sueño secreto, mi más profundo deseo. Cuando por la gracia de algún ser supremo nuestros caminos coincidieron y pude convertirme en tu primer amigo, volví a creer en la imposibilidad de las casualidades. Y cuando, después de un tiempo, pude probar por primera vez tus labios, volví a creer en la invencibilidad del amor.

Pero cuando finalmente y por vez primera pude acariciar tu piel nevada, y estar dentro de ti, y besarte en lo más íntimo escuchando tu voz susurrar un "Te Amo" a mi oído... entonces pude entender la inevitabilidad del destino…

Porque tú eras mi destino… desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se perdieron en tu mirada de soldado… me marcaste como tuyo… me ataste a tu vida con un cordel invisible, con aquel hilo rojo del que hablan las leyendas…

Una dulce atadura eterna de la cual no quiero escapar jamás...

Me has dado todas tus primeras veces y yo no he podido compensártelo… ¡y eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento tanto! A veces me siento tan indigno que me odio a mí mismo por no haber esperado por ti… pero es que siempre te vi como algo inalcanzable, tan lejano y distante, que nunca me imaginé que la vida diera un revés y me recompensara con tu amor y tu presencia a mi lado. Tal vez nunca lo sepas, pero es algo que me quema por dentro y hace que a veces dude de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

Pero solo a veces…

Porque hay una realidad que supera en exceso todas esas otras primeras veces que quise ofrecerte, pero que no pude darte… Porque entre tantas equivocaciones y desaciertos, y sin importar las malas decisiones del pasado y los constantes tropiezos a lo largo de mi vida, hay una sola verdad irrefutable e ineludible: Que tú, Yuri Plisetsky, eres y serás siempre mi primer amor… el único… y el último.

Y quiero tenerte a mi lado… no diré que para siempre porque ese es un término muy subjetivo… pero sí que te quiero conmigo para toda la vida… y si hay otra vida después de está, esa también deseo vivirla junto a ti…

Las tenues luces de la aurora empiezan asomarse a lo lejos… eso significa que llevo horas pensando en ti mientras vigilaba tus sueños… el tiempo no parece correr del mismo modo estando contigo... porque una eternidad puede convertirse en un minuto... y un minuto en una eternidad cuando estamos juntos…

Veo tus labios que se curvan en una sonrisa pícara y juguetona… al parecer este vigilante de sueños fue burlado por un gatito demasiado travieso.

– **Vas a seguir allí mirándome como tarado, o por fin vas a abrazarme y acostarte a dormir conmigo… ¡Mierda, Altin, que hace un frío de la gran puta y necesito que me des calor!** -

– **¡Pero que boquita más dulce y gentil, Yura… eres todo un amor!** – Sueltas una risilla divertida y yo revuelvo tu pelo, para luego halarte por la cintura y acomodar tu espalda contra mi pecho – **¿Así que mi gatito estaba fingiendo estar dormido para burlarse de mí?** -

– **Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto… en verdad, sí estaba profundamente dormido… y todavía me siento un poco cansado… ¡Carajo, si es que me has dado para comer en sitio y hasta para llevar, pedazo de animal! ¡Si el lunes no puedo ir al entrenamiento, le diré al anciano frentón que es por tu culpa! –**

No logro retener la risotada estrepitosa que sale despedida y sin reparo, retumbando en mis pulmones en un alegre estremecimiento… he aquí al Tigre Ruso, altivo y malhablado, del que me enamoré.

Y al parecer mis carcajadas son muy contagiosas, porque tú estás tan muerto de la risa como yo… son estas las cosas de nuestra complicidad y confianza absoluta por las que vale la pena arriesgarse y dar un paso más allá en nuestras vidas…

**– Y entonces ¿qué haces despierto? Todavía no amanece y tú no eres de los que madruga, Yura…–**

**– Créeme que lo menos que quisiera es estar despierto… pero el ruido de tus pensamientos dando vueltas en tu cabeza me espantó el sueño… no te dije nada porque me gusta que me veas dormir–**

**– Y a mí me fascina verte mientras estas dormido… sobre todo cuando ese hilo de baba se resbala por tu mejilla…–**

Un grito de genuina indignación escapa de tu garganta, y te retuerces entre mis brazos, girando tu cuerpo hasta quedar de frente y golpear mi pecho.

**– ¡Serás idiota y mentiroso… yo no babeo! –**

**– Si lo haces, amor… y también roncas… pero no te preocupes, sigues siendo igual de adorable ante mis ojos y no dejaré de amarte por eso.–**

**– Tks… como diría Yakov, déjate de homosexualidades baratas… sonaste igual o peor que el ridículo del Calvo cuando habla con el Cerdo. ¡Y yo no soy adorable! –**

**– Es porque tú me inspiras, Yurotchka… si Viktor tiene su "precioso Cerdo", yo tengo a mi lindo Gatito gruñón pero adorable!–**

Siento de nueva cuenta tu «cariñoso» golpe, ahora en mi hombro y me abalanzo sobre ti para castigarte a base de cosquillas. La habitación se inunda con el estruendo de tu risa, tan clara y vibrante como el tintineo de un hada… ¿Tendrían acaso algo de razón aquellos que decían que eras el Hada Rusa? En realidad, no sé si vendrás de algún lugar mágico como Nunca Jamás … pero sí estoy seguro de que eres un ser de fantasía y de ensueño… porque contigo empiezan y terminan todas y cada una de mis ilusiones y mis sueños…

Dejo de hacerte cosquillas y ahogo tu risa con un beso. En un movimiento imprevisto me coloco sobre ti y entre tus piernas, delineando con mis dedos tu suave perfil. Tu sonríes y frotas tu mejilla contra mi mano... y luego me miras... y yo siento sumergirme dulcemente en la verde laguna de tus hermosos ojos...

**– ¿Y en qué pensabas mientras me veías dormir, Beka? –**

**– En lo mucho que te amo… en lo mucho que te he extrañado... y en que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. Estos cuatro meses alejados han sido una real tortura, amor… y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, Yuri…–**

El rápido parpadeo en tus ojos me confirma que estás confundido… y no te culpo… siempre me he jactado de ser directo y hablar claro y sin rodeos… pero esta vez necesito recurrir a todas las palabras que puedan existir en todos los idiomas posibles, y que me permitan expresarte al menos una mínima parte del amor que guardo en mi corazón como un precioso tesoro.

Mi mirada decidida se detiene en la expectante tuya, y te abro mi corazón y mi alma en un instante...

**– Lo que yo quiero, lo que realmente deseo, es poder agradecer todos los días a quien sea que haya dispuesto la fortuna de encontrarte en mi camino... quiero que me regales tu primera mirada y tu primera sonrisa cada día al despertar… Quiero verte preparando el café por las mañanas y que me des los buenos días con un beso. Quiero pelear por las almohadas y luchar a ver quién hala más las cobijas… quiero discutir por tonterías para después reconciliarnos en la cama… Quiero mirarte mientras duermes y velar tu sueño cada noche... Quiero enfrentarte en la pista a mediodía y encontrarme abrazado a tu cuerpo desnudo a medianoche...Quiero hacerte el amor hasta el cansancio, hasta fundirme con tu piel y que seamos un solo ser… quiero ser tu todo y que tú seas el mío… y quiero vivir así, contigo y a tu lado, desde hoy… y hasta el último día de nuestras vidas…–**

**– ¡Be.. Beka…!–**

**– Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, Yuri Plisetsky… ¿Te parece bien que quiera todo esto? ¿Lo quieres tú también?… Y por si no lo has entendido, te lo digo otra vez y con palabras más claras … Yura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –**

Tus ojos brillan y me miran con la intensidad de mil soles… una lágrima solitaria se desliza por tus mejillas y la dejas correr sin preocupación, para finalmente romper a llorar aferrándote a mi cuello.

**– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan jodidamente cursis con esa cara de Golem?!... ¡Eres increíble, Otabek Altin! –**

**– Y aun así me amas, Yuri–**

**– ¡Oh, demonios, claro que te amo… definitivamente te amo con todo y tus repentinas viktorizadas! –** sueltas una risa divertida entre sollozos y juro que jamás te has visto más precioso ante mis ojos **– Y sí quiero tener todas y cada una de esas tonterías que dijiste… porque, aunque no siempre te lo diga, tú sabes que eres lo más bello e importante que me ha pasado en la vida, y no hay nada que desee más que vivir lo que me quede de ella a tu lado… Así que ¡Sííí… una y mil veces Sí, Beka… sí quiero casarme contigo! –**

Quedo prendado, atrapado en el aura divina que siempre te rodea; esa mezcla de radiante energía y sutil inocencia que me enloquece y me hace desear siempre más de ti… Una estampida frenética se agolpa en mi pecho y nubla todos mis sentidos. Soy incapaz de razonar ni entender otra cosa que no seas tú y tus mejillas arreboladas y tus ojos húmedos, y tu sonrisa amada, y tus cabellos desordenados… porque no hay nada más que tú… y tan solo tú.

**– Te amo tanto, Yura… Eres el amor de mi vida…–**

Tus manos se deslizan por cuello y sostienen mi rostro, acercándolo lentamente al tuyo mientras cierras tus ojos. Mis brazos se entrecruzan bajo tu espalda, encerrándote en un tierno, pero férreo abrazo, del que no quisiera liberarte jamás… Logro escuchar el palpitar agitado de tu corazón que se acopla con mis propios latidos… Siento la calidez de tu aliento rozar mi boca … tan dulce, tan sensual, tan mío…

Y entonces solo cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar una vez más...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos...un abrazo virtual con todo cariño.
> 
> Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió a raíz de un sueño. Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado y la disfruten...


End file.
